Uzi Kystrel
Uzi Kystrel was the victor of the 701st Hunger Games, colloquially known as The Fall of the Waterbornes. He was the love interest of fellow tribute and protagonist Maggie Harrison, otherwise known as Amlyn Waterborne. He was also the sister of fellow tribute Daenerys Kystrel. He was originally made by Tehblakdeath. Information Name: Uzi Kystrel District: 1 Gender: Male Age: 15 Weapon: Machete. Secondary weapons: Throwing knife, trident. Backstory: Uzi was born with his twin Nova, into a family where they had 2 older siblings. They were tied as the 4th eldest. His mother Leona (34 when deceased) and father Maverick (25 when deceased) loved him very much. His older brother Magnum and older sister Mackenzie usually took care of the duo while the parents were at work. It was a sunny day. Uzi was 12 when it happened. Mackenzie, 14 at the time, was reaped. He was distraught and was in the middle of volunteering when Nova forced him down. "Don't be stupid, stupid." He whispered jokingly when Magnum volunteered. He and Nova watched as Magnum and Mackenzie fought in the bloodbath when an arrow shot out. Mackenzie fell dead. Magnum screamed in terror as he stabbed the innocent 5 boy. He then saw her killer. The 2 girl. Traitorous bastard, Uzi thought as he watched back home. Magnum still had hope, though, as she would be snuck up upon by the 7 Male and had her throat slit. Magnum would go on to lead the Careers until the final day, where he was shot down in the Final 5 by the 10 Female. The 7 Male would go on to win the games. Uzi was absolutely angered and saddened back home. Why to him? Why? He cried for a whole day, even while eating. He cried off almost a pound. Uzi didn't want life anymore. He grabbed a knife and was about to throw it on some rubber so it would bounce back and kill him ("At least I'll go out with my own skill."), when Nova came out of nowhere. He was hit in the skull. Uzi just murdered his twin. He could hardly believe it himself. He kept asking himself as he went to hide the body, "How the hell do I get out of this?". He couldn't have any witnesses. He thought about it and decided he would. He grabbed a dagger and slit his father's throat. He then saw his mother Jenna and tossed the weapon at her. "No witnesses..." He kept whispering. He ran out of the house. The next morning, the headlines were all centered on the break and enter mass murder in the Kystrel household. The Peacekeepers deemed that Uzi was likely deceased, but continued to search for him for a year, before they eventually gave up. During this time, Uzi survived by entering a Victor's home and hiding in the crevices around the building while rationing food he would slowly steal. He would continue to keep himself in peak physical form, however. He has no idea his eldest sibling Daenerys has been reaped from where she was staying in 10 with him. Personality: Uzi seems to be a very happy, intelligent and sweet guy. Underneath his shell however, lies a distraught, vengeful and saddened 15 year old kid. He murdered his twin and parents. Why wouldn't he? He is worried about being found out. He still has a heart of gold however. You just need to unlock it. Strengths: Uzi is pretty basic. He's intelligent, strong and fast, like you expect for a District 2 male. Weaknesses: However, Uzi has his faults. He would kill anyone there is if someone found out his secret. He's also rather clumsy and can't aim with ranged weapons he isn't used to. Alliance: Uzi is with the Careers. Summary After His Games Uzi kept true to his promise to Amlyn and adopted a hidden Waterborne from District 1. As a younger and 'cuter' male from a favourable District, one can assume he was also popular with the Capitol. Category:The Fall of the Waterbornes Series Category:Tributes Category:District 1 Category:Tributes in the 701st Games Category:Males Category:Victors